


Tough Day at Work

by yamihere



Series: Things We Do [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Reader-Insert, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamihere/pseuds/yamihere
Summary: You've had a tough day at work and you're just glad to be home. Something sweet and a nap would do you some good.





	Tough Day at Work

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since high school, I stopped writing and couldn't commit to finishing anything(not even short stories). Sorry if this is a little rough but I hope you enjoy. :D It isn't proofread so if there are mistakes, do point them out so I can fix them! Anyways, this is a part of a series I call "Me and You" or "Me and You and the Things We Do". It's just reader inserts of daily life, I guess. I'm not sure where I'm going with it. It's more of an on-the-fly thing than a solid project. Anyways, have a lovely day!

As soon as you enter the apartment, you sling your handbag off your shoulder onto the coat rack. Your wet white collared shirt clings to your skin and irritates your skin with every movement. Drops of water outline your vision from their resting spot on your eyelashes. Instead of making a beeline to the bathroom to dry off, you follow the sweet scent of cornbread to the kitchen.

Once you step in, you see her bent over the stove. She doesn’t bother wearing pants when she’s at home because it’s “her space so she’ll do what she damn wants”. The oversized shirt leaves much to the imagination but your mind isn’t wandering there; it’s wandering to the bread. When she stands up and turns around, the tray she’s holding almost flies out of her hands.

“What the heck?! You scared the shit out of me! A little warning would’ve been nice…” she trails off and tilts her head as she eyes your shirt in confusion. “Why are you all wet?”

“It started pouring on my way,” you answer shortly, eyes focused on the treat in front of you.

You reach for it and she side-steps you.

“Nuh, uh. Not until you dry off.”

You groan but disappear into a corridor and return to the kitchen with a towel. Two chairs are set against the white island and she pulls out the chair for you. The cornbread sits on a blue ceramic plate with one piece cleanly sliced. Your mouth waters and you know this is what you need to get your mind off your shitty day at work. While you bite into the bread, you close your eyes and relish in the taste and her softly ruffling your head with the towel.

She starts talking about her day at work but your mind is far away. You can’t forget about how your supervisor shit on you about something that was out of your hands—checking the books was his responsibility! The low murmur in the background dies down and you don’t notice her absence until she pushes a shirt and shorts into your hands. You strip and put on the clothes she offered, gritting your teeth as today’s events loop in your head. Her lips are contorted into a frown come into focus and her forehead is lined with wrinkles of concern. 

“Rough day at work?” she asks, tracing her hands on your shoulders. Your shoulders relax under her touch and you sigh and nod your head.

“Want to talk about it?”

You shook your head no. It wasn’t that big of a deal anyways. You’d get over it by tomorrow afternoon if you avoided your supervisor. The plate shifts away when you reach for another piece.

“Uh, uh. You’ve had enough for today.”

You narrow your eyes at her. Seconds later, you find yourself being dragged into the bedroom. The anger from today’s stressful day dims as the cotton sheets caresses your body. She settles behind you, her chest against your back and her legs wrapped between yours. One hand gently combs through your hair and you float off into sleep.


End file.
